Surprises will come our way!
by sammie-jayne
Summary: About Monica and Chandler and they have some surprises that they have to take on and deal with during their everyday life.
1. I'm your daughter!

This story is about Monica and Chandler, They have a baby who is 10 months old, they are very happily married. They still live in appartment 20 across the hall from Phoebe and Joey. Ross lives with Rachel in the appartment across the street, Rachel and Ross didn't break up and are now happily married, They don't have any children. Phoebe and Joey are not dating each other but Phoebe didn't want to live alone after her grandma died so Joey said she could live with him.

It is about 5:00pm on a normal day in the Bing houshold, Monica is busy feeding her and Chandlers 10 month old daughter Ella, When she hears a knock at the door and think that it is Chandler forgetting his keys again, Monica get up to answer the door.

Chapter 1: I'm your daughter.

Monica: Chandler, how many times are you going to forget your keys, (She looks up and sees it is not Chandler but a girl around the age of 13 standing in front of her) Oh sorry I thought you were someone else.

Girl: Its okay, Does Monica Geller live here by any chance?

Monica: Thats me and its Geller-Bing now, come on in.

Girl: Thanks, (The girl enters the 2 bedroom apartment and sees a baby sitting in a highchair.)

Monica: You can sit on the sofa, I'm just going to put my daughter to bed. (Monica cleans up Ella and takes her into her bedroom and puts her into her crib, When Ella has fallen asleep Monica comes out and sits down next to the girl on the sofa) So how did you find me Emma.

Emma: I looked into my adoption file.

Monica: Oh, I take it Megan and Lee used the name Emma for you like I suggested then.

Emma: Yes, I came here becuase I need to talk to you.

Monica: Well talk away.

Emma: Megan and Lee died in an car accident last year, The adoption agency couldn't find anyone to adopt me though becuase everyone wants a baby.

Monica: I'm sorry about you parents and that you can't get adopted again, What do you want me to do about it?

Emma: I know this is putting you on the spot here but is there any chance you will take me in and look after me?

Monica: Honey, I wouls love to you know that but.

Emma: I knew there would be a but, there always is one.

Monica: But I will tallk to my husband and see what he thinks about it.

Emma: Does he know about me?

Monica: Yes, he is your biological dad.

Emma: Wow you have been together for so long.

Monica: Yeah, you could say that or you could say we got together in London 4 years ago which we actually did.

Emma: Oh, Okay then.

(Chandler enters)

Chandler: Hi honey I'm home, I see we have comapny.

Monica: Yes, and keep it down I just put Ella to sleep.

Chandler: Sorry, (Shakes Emma's hand) I'm Chandler.

Emma: I'm Emma, its nice to meet you.

Chandler: Nice to meet you to Emma, How do you know my Monica?

Monica: I used to babysit her, and you kind of know her too.

Chandler: Really, Are you staying for dinner Emma?

Emma: I would like to but unfortunatly I have to get home, They don't like us getting home late.

Monica: Thats okay, maybe you can stay another day.

Emma: Yes, It was nice to see you again Monica, Nice to meet you Chandler.

Emma walks to the door and Monica lets her out saying that she will talk to Chandler about letting her stay but she can't promise anything. 7:30pm Monica and Chandler are eating their dinner and talking about their days.

Chandler: What did you do today?

Monica: Well I spent the day at home with Ella, she said Mama today then Emma came over. What did you do at work?

Chandler: We had to promote ideas for a commerstial for Mentos and I had lunch with Bob my workmate.

Monica: Thats good, Do you know what the commersial will have in?

Chandler: Well not really becuase we are in the middle of thinking about and organising what will be in it so far. What did you talk about with Emma? I feel like I know her from somewhere but I can't quite place it.

Monica: Well remember what I told you when we first got together?

Chandler: That we had a daughter but she got adopted away because your mom made you.

Monica: Yes that, Well Emma is the name of our daughter and she is 13.

Chandler: So?

Monica: Emma that was here earlier is our daughter.

Chandler: Really thats great, But if she was adopted then why was she here?

Monica: Her adoptive parents died last year in a car crash, so we are her legal parents or guardians again until or if she gets adopted again.

Chandler: Yes!

Monica: She wants to live with us, Emma wants to stay here with us. I said it is okay but I need to talk to you about it.

Chandler: Monica of course she can stay here, she is our daughter.

Monica: I will tell her when she comes over tomorrow.

Chandler: Good, I will be here beecuase I don't have work.

Monica: Really, Why?

Chandler: It is saturday tomorrow Mon.

Monica: Is it, Oh I am supposed to go shopping with Rachel tomorrow.

Chandler: Thats okay, we will invite the whole gang over tomorrow then.

Monica: Okay, I will call Rachel and Ross you go across the hall and ask Phoebe and Joey.

Chandler: Okay

Chandler goes out of the door across the hall Monica calls Rachel.

Monica: Hey Rachel,

Rachel: Hi, Whats up?

Monica: Instead of going shopping tomorrow bring Ross over to ours and we will all hang out.

Rachel: Will Joey and Pheebs be there?

Monica: Of course.

Rachel: Okay, What time do you want us to come over?

Monica: About 11:30am, Is that okay for you guys?

Rachel: Yes thats fine. I gotta go I am being called back to the bedroom.

Monica: Thanks I didn't need to know what you do with my brother. Bye!

Monica and Rachel hang up the phone as Chandler walks into the room.

Monica: Rachel and Ross will be here at 12:00pm tomorrow.

Chandler: Good becuase I told Pheebs and Joey 12:00 too.

Monica: I actually told them 11:30am but they will be half hour late you know what Rachel is like. Scene fades out, The next day Monica and Chandler are waiting for Emma toarrive at their apartment, Whilst waiting they are playing with Ella and talking.

Chandler: What do you think the ganag will think of Emma?

Monica: I hope they will all be okay with it.

Chandler: So do I, Do you think we should get a bigger place?

Monica: This appartment will be fine until Ella gets a little older, We can start looking when Ella turns 2 years old.

Chandler: Yeah, We will need a 3 or 4 bedroom house.

Monica: I was thinking 4 in case we have another child which I think we will.

Chandler: Good becuase I think we will too, But not yet though.

Monica: Not yet, Ella and Emma are like 12 years apart in age.

Chandler: That seems like a lot, I am sure they will be fine with sharing a room.

Monica: Will you be okay sharing with Emma for a while Ella?

Ella: Mama.

Chandler: Thats a yes.

Knock on the door, Chandler answers it and it is Emma, Chandler and Monica greet Emma, and all sit down on the couch.

Monica: I don't think Ella had been introduced to you properly. Emma this is Ella your little sister.

Emma: Aww, Hi Ella.

Ella: Hi.

Chandler: Ella is 10 months old just to let you know. Now Monica and I talked last night and I usnderstand that you would like to live with us permamently.

Emma: Yes I would love to.

Monica: Thats good becuase we would love for you to stay.

Emma: Thats great thank you, When can I move in?

Chandler|: As soon as possible.

Monica: Although you will have to share Ella's room until we find a bigger place then you can both have your own bedrooms.

Emma: Thats fine, I don't mind sharing.

Chandler: Our friends are coming over in a while, Would you like to stay and meet them.

Emma: Of course I would, I'm not saying the appartment is messy but if we are ahving company we should defintly clean.

Monica: Yes exactly what I was thinking, Chandler does not clean you will find that out when you live here.

Chandler: I clean when I want to thank you very much.

Monica: When was the last time you cleaned.

Chandler(Thinking): Ummm just before you came out of hospital.

Monica: That was 10 months ago Chandler.

Chandler: Sorry,

They didn't notice becuase of their argument that Emma was sitting on the floor playing with Ella, The front door opens and the gang enter the appartment.

Rachel: Hello, Monica why didn't you want to go shopping?

Emma: You didn't want to go shopping!

Ross/ Joey: Guess what/ We are going to the knicks game tomorrow.

Phoebe: Why wasn't I invited to go shopping?

Monica: Okay, 1 Question at a time people, Phoebe you did get invited to go shopping but you said you was busy, Rachel you will find out why I canelled in a minute.

Chandler: Sorry, guys I can't go.

Ross: What!

Joey: Why?

Chandler: I have something more importnant to do.

Monica: Anyway, We need to talk to you, So sit down.

They all go and sit down on the sofa and chairs in the sitting area, They only just Notice Emma playing with Ella.

Rachel: What do you need to tell us?

Joey: Oh Oh Oh, Is Monice pregnant?

Monica: No, But it is kind of like that.

Chandler: Yes, Guys this is Emma and she will be living with Monica and I permantly.

Emma: Hi everyone.

Rachel: I'm Rachel, Nice to meet you.

Ross: I am Ross, Monica's brother.

Joey: Joey! How you doin'

Chandler: Joey don't, Emma is 13 years old.

Joey: Sorry!

Phoebe: I'm Phoebe but, you can call me Pheebs.

Emma: Its nice to meet you all.

Monica: This may come as quite a shock but Emma is Chandler and I's daughter.

Rachel: Awww thats so nice of you to adopt her.

Chandler: No we haven't adopted Emma, She is actually our daughter.

Ross, Rachel, Joey: WHAT?

Phoebe: I so knew that!

Ross: Why didn't you tell us?

Monica: Everything is complicated and we didn't want you to all get involved with our problems.

Chandler: Yeah, Emma why don't you tell them about you?

Emma: Okay, Well my name is Emma Rachel Thompson, It will soon be Bing though, I am 13 years old, I used to live in Long island before my adoptive parents died, I want to be a chef, I love cooking, cleaning, Reading and writing. I babysit for kids around my neighbourhood. Thats all you really need to know about me.

Monica: Well we are alike!

Chandler: Yeah.

Ross: Its great to meet you Emma, So when are you moving in?

Emma: As soon as possible so hopefully tomorrow.

Monica: We want her to know the place well before she starts school here.

Joey: That sounds good, Do you need uss to help you move Emma's things here?

Chandler: Yes that would be great, Thanks Joey.

Phoebe: Anyone want to come down to Central Perk?

Everyone: Yes.. Okay..Why not.

Ella: YEAH!

They all go down to Central Perk, Phoebe sings a song and Welcomes Emma into the Group of friends, The screen slowly fades to black on the image of all of the friends.

Next Chapter: Meet yourr grandperents.

Emma meets Jack and Judy for the first time, What will they think?


	2. Meet your grandparents!

This story is about Monica and Chandler, They have a baby who is 10 months old, they are very happily married. They still live in appartment 20 across the hall from Phoebe and Joey. Ross lives with Rachel in the appartment across the street, Rachel and Ross didn't break up and are now happily married, They don't have any children. Phoebe and Joey are not dating each other but Phoebe didn't want to live alone after her grandma died so Joey said she could live with him.

Chapter 2: Meet yourr grandperents.

Monica and Chandler have now have signed all of the paperwork that needed to be signed, Emma is living with them now and she is getting on really well with Ella and her parents also Emma has started to call Monica and Chandler Mom and Dad. The gang have all warmed to the fact that Emma will be staying with them for a very long time. In the Bing appartment Monica and Emma are cooking and getting dinner ready, Chandler is reading the paper and watching T.V, Ella is asleep in the bedroom.

Emma: Mom, What do I need to do now?

Monica: Now you need to mix in the eggs and a small spoonful of flour each time you add an egg.

Emma: Okay! Is the mixture okay? It looks wrong!

Monica: Oh no its fine, It is ment to look like that for a while.

Emma: Alright I think I can do the rest by myself.

Monica: Okay! I'm going to get on with the casserole now after you have put the cake into the oven you can relax for a bit.

Emma: Alright then.

Chandler: What kind of cake you making Emma?

Emma: Its double Chocolate Chip, with melted chocolate around and on top of the cake.

Chandler: Mmmm my favroute!

Emma: Good, because its mine too.

Monica: Chandler, What time did you out Ella to sleep?

Chandler: About 4:00pm.

Monica: She has been asleep for a little while, Can you go wake her up please?

Emma: I will, If thats okay.

Monica: Of course you can, Thank you Emma.

Emma goes into her and Ellas bedroom and comes out a few minutes later with Ella in her arms and sits her on the ground with a few toys around her.

Ella: Mama!

Emma: She was awake when I went into the room, I think she just woke up though.

Monica: Okay! I am just heating up her dinner for her, Can you put her in the highchair please?

Emma: Yes!

Emma picks Ella up and puts her into the highchair, Chandler puts his paper down and comes over to Ella and starts to feed her the food when Monica has heated it up.

Chandler: How long until dinner?

Monica: About 10 minutes it is nearly finished.

Chandler: It smells great and so does that cake.

Monica: Emma, I would check and see if you need to take the cake out of the oven.

Emma: Oh yes! I nearly forgot about that.

Emma checks the cake and sees that it is finished cooking, Takes it out of the oven and leaves it to cool, Monica dishes up the dinner and they all sit at the table including Ella in her highchair and talk about their days.

Emma: You got home early from work today dad.

Chandler: Yes I did, I finished all of the work that I needed to do early.

Monica: Thats great.

Emma: What are we doing tomorrow? or haven't you planned it out yet?

Monica: We are all going to my parents house for dinner and then come back here and have family time and stuff.

Chandler: Will you be okay coming to meet your grandparents for the first time?

Emma: I should be fine, I hope they will like me.

Monica: They will love you honey.

Chandler: I'm sure they will. What did you do today?

Emma: We cooked and looked after Emma and went over to Rachel and Ross' and saw them.

Monica: Yes, Ross hasn't told my parents anything about you, Actually that is a surprise becuase he always tells them everything.

Emma: I would hate that.

Chandler: I don't have any brothers or sisters!

Emma: I bet you were lonely when you was a child.

Chandler: A little but I found things to do. I did have an invisible friend whom my parents liked better.

Emma: Aww, I used to have a invisble friend when I was little.

Monica: I didn't becuase I always had Ross there I don't think Ella will becuase she has you.

Emma: I hope she doesn't feel that lonely that she has to have one. I just hope I can be a good sister to her.

Chandler: You are a good sister to her, You know you are.

Emma: Yes I am.

The next day Monica and Chandler arrive at Monica's parents house, They enter and are greeted by Jack, who was watching the T.V Judy is busy in the kitchen.

Jack: Hello, How are you today?

Monica: We are good thanks, Wheres mom?

Jack: In the kitchen, Why?

Chandler: We need to talk to you both it is important.

Jack: I will go and get her.

Jack goes out, Monica, Chandler and Emma make themselfs comftorble on the sofa, Emma has Ella sitting in her lap. Jack and Judy enter after a few minutes.

Judy: Hello, Chandler, Monica and Ella. Who is this young lady you have bought?

Monica: This is Emma, Emma these are my parents Jack and Judy Gellar.

Emma shakes Jack and Judys hands

Emma: Its nice to mmet you both.

Chandler: We needed to talk to you both.

Judy: Ah yes.

Jack: What did you need to tell us, Are you pregnant again Monica?

Monica: No, Emma is living with Chandler and I and she will be permamently from now on.

Judy: Thats nice of you to adopt her dear.

Monica: We didn;t adopt Emma, Emma is mine and Chandlers daughter.

Jack: What?

Chandler: You know the one who Judy made Monica adopt away.

Judy: Oh that one.

Monica: Yes, that one mom.

Jack: Okay, Well welcome to the familt Emma.

Judy: Yes, welcome to the family. Does Ross know about this?

Monica: Actually he does.

Jack: Why don't you tell us about yourself Emma?

Emma: Okay, My name is Emma Rachel Geller-Bing I am 13 years old. I like to clean, cook, read and write stories. I would like to be a chef in the future. Thats pretty much everything.

Judy: Just like Monica.

Jack: I was thinking the same thing.

Ella: Mama, Food!

Monica: Dinner will be a bit later okay Ella.

Judy: I can move it up if Ella is hungry.

Chandler: Thats okay! Ella will be fine for a while.

Ella: Play!

Emma puts Ella on the floor and lets her play with some of the toys Emma has layed out neatly for her.

Later on back at the appartment Monica and Chandler are laying in bed discussing how their day went. Ella and Emma are already asleep.

Monica: That went so much better than I thought it would go.

Chandler: I know, I thought it would be a complete disaster.

Monica: But luckily it wasn't, I am so glad Emma is settling in and the gang likes her.

Chandler: Me too! I am tired.

Monica: So am I, Shall we call it a night and then talk about it some more tomorrow.

Chandler: Yes, Night night Mon!

Monica: Goodnight.

Chandler and Monica snuggle up to each other and slowly fall asleep in each others arms and the screen slowly fades to black


	3. New school

This story is about Monica and Chandler, They have a baby who is 10 months old, they are very happily married. They still live in appartment 20 across the hall from Phoebe and Joey. Ross lives with Rachel in the appartment across the street, Rachel and Ross didn't break up and are now happily married, They don't have any children. Phoebe and Joey are not dating each other but Phoebe didn't want to live alone after her grandma died so Joey said she could live with him.

Chapter 3: Starting a new school.

Chandler, Emma and Ella are waiting for their breakfast to be served up by Monica, Ella is in her highchair and Emma and Chandler are sitting on wooden chairs that match the table. Monica brigns over the breakfast they all eat and start a conversation.

Monica: Are you nervous of starting a new school Emma?

Emma: No not really, I can't wait to go.

Chandler: Thats great, I can tell you will be fine there, You just ned to be confident.

Emma: I am defintly confident.

Monica: Thats good, The kids will just go mad if you are not they will be strange with you.

Emma: Oh, I will look out for it but I am confident about starting there. I can't wait until I start my class.

Chandler: Thats good, I have to go but I will see you later.

Emma: Bye dad.

Monica: Bye sweetie.

Ella: Dada!

Chandler goes out of the door and Monica and Emma get ready so they can leave the appartment in time for Emma to start school at 8:30am. Monica is dropping Emma off and saying a few things to her.

Monica: I will pick you up later and remember look confident.

Emma: I will mom, I will be fine don't worry about me.

Monica: Okay, Well you have fun and I will pick you up at 3:00pm.

Emma: Okay I will do, See you at 3:00pm mom, Bye Ella.

Ella: Emma.

Emma gets out of the car and remembers what her parents told her that morning at breakfast, Later on Emma is in her 3rd class of the day and sitting next to a girl called Melissa. Emma was in all of Melissa's classes so far although they have talked very little. Melissa has shoulder lengthed blonde hair, Green eyes and is quite into fahion by the way she dresses.

Teacher: Work in pairs, with the person you are sitting next to and play the game to see if it works or not.

Emma: I guess I am working with you then.

Melissa: Yes, I guess you are.

Emma: So, Whats your name?

Melissa: Melissa Laura Lane, You?

Emma: Thats nice, Emma Rachel Geller-Bing.

Melissa: Thats nice my best friend is called Emma.

Emma: Lots of people are called Emma, Rachel is my moms best friends name.

Melissa: Thats nice, Why don't you tell me more about yourself?

Emma: Okay, I live with my parents for a few weeks now, I have a little sister named Ella. I love cooking, Reading and writing stories, I also like things to be clean and in its place.

Melissa: Thats sweet, My mom loves things organised and stuff like that, It is so annoying sometimes.

Emma: My dad has to put up with it becuase mom and I are both like it.

Melissa: Can I ask you something?

Emma: Of course, Go ahead!

Melissa: What did you mean by you have been living with your parents for a few weeks?

Emma: When I was little I was adopted away becuase My grandma didn't want to have me around and stuff, I was adopted away and the couple that adopted me passed away last year, So my birth parents became my legal gardians again, I went and spoke with them then a few days later moved in with then and my sister.

Melissa: Thats nice, My friend was adopted too then she got taken away becuase her adoptive parents wern't looking after her proplerly.

Emma: Thats so sad, Sorry about that.

Melissa: Its okay, Should we get on with the game and see if it works or not?

Emma: Thats a good idea.

They start to play the game and Emma won only by a little though. At the end of the school day Emma was at her locker looking in there to see what she needed and what she didn't, When she heard a few girls talking near by.

Girl 1: I heard that her parents adopted her away because her mom didn't get an abortion like her dad told her to.

Girl 2: I heard that she was taken from her home when she was little and adopted away, then found her birth parents again and is now living with them.

Girl 3: I bet she just made that story up about her being adopted and has just moved here with her family from out of town.

Girl 1: I think that the second story might be true I mean who would do what I said thats just wrong.

Girl 3: I know who would be stupid enough to do that, I still think what I said is true though.

Emma walks by them.

Emma: Actually none of that is true but I guess now you were gossiping about me behind my back you will never find out the truth.

Girl 1: We wasn't talking about you.

Girl 2: Yeah just someone called Erica. She is in the year above us.

Emma: Whatever I don't want to hear your pathetic cover up stories I'm going home.

Emma walks off and she gets into the car with Monica.

Monica: How was your first day at school?

Emma: It was okay, There was a nice girl I made friends with named Melissa I hung out with her and her friends.

Monica: See because you were confiendt you are making friends already.

Emma: Yeah, Where is Ella?

Monica: At home with your dad, He finished work early again.

Emma: Aww cool.

Monica: What classes did you have today?

Emma: First I had double art, then Maths and we were practising our games or something for the fair, I had English Litrature after that and then Drama and a free lesson.

Monica: That sounds good, Did you like how the teachers teach there?

Emma: Yes, It was a little confusing at first but other than that it was great.

Monica: Godd, How was it confusing?

Emma: They teach completely different from they did at my other school, I did get the hang of it though.

Monica: It sounds like you had a very good first day.

Emma: I did.

Monica: Well thats good to hear.

The pull up into their garage and head up into the appartment. They all had some family time and later on ate dinner and went to have a nice relaxing night. The phone rings, Monica picks it up.

Monica: Hello!

Melissa: Hi, Is Emma there please?

Monica: Yes, Who is calling?

Melissa: It is Melissa.

Monica: Oh okay, Here she is.

Emma: Hey Melissa!

Melissa: Hi, how are you?

Emma: I am okay thanks, you?

Melissa: Not brilliant.

Emma: Oh, Whys that?

Melissa: Becuase somebody shouted at my bestfriend earlier.

Emma: Oh, Thats not good. Why did they do that?

Melissa: I don't know, Maybe you could tell me.

Emma: I'm not sure if I know anything about that sorry.

Melissa: Oh don't worry then.

Emma: Listen I got to go soon, but how did you get my parents number?

Melissa: I looked in the phone book under Bing and this number came up.

Emma: Okay then, I got to go now.

Melissa: Okay then bye!

Emma: See you tomorrow.

Emma hangs up the phone.

Chandler: What was that about?

Emma: Something to do with somebody shouting at Melissa's best friend.

Monica: How did she get our number?

Emma: She said she looked in the adress book under Bing and rung this number.

Chandler: Okay.

Emma: I'm going to have a bath now and get ready for bed.

Monica: Okay sweetie, See you later.

Emma goes into the bathroom and she has a nice relaxing bath to get that conversation she has with Melissa over the phone off of her. She goes to bed a while after she has finished her shower and can't wait until she has to be up again in the morning for another hectic dat of school.

Next Chapter: Decisions.

Monica and Chandler decide wether to take Emma out of school and home school her after they decide the appartment is too small and they need a bigger place.


	4. Decisions

This story is about Monica and Chandler, They have a baby who is 10 months old, they are very happily married. They still live in appartment 20 across the hall from Phoebe and Joey. Ross lives with Rachel in the appartment across the street, Rachel and Ross didn't break up and are now happily married, They don't have any children. Phoebe and Joey are not dating each other but Phoebe didn't want to live alone after her grandma died so Joey said she could live with him.

Chapter 4: Decisions.

About a month later and Emma is still going to school but she does not have any friends and is not really happy there. Monica and Chandler have noticed that Emma is not happy going there and are thinging of home schooling her instead, and they are also moving away in a month so they wouldn't live very close to the school. They are sitting in the living room just talking about things during their family time.

Chandler: How you getting on at school?

Emma: Not very well actually dad.

Monica: Is it the people or lessons there are?

Emma: The lessons are fine and I;m getting on well with them. Its just the kids they are not warming very well to me.

Monica: We might have to homeschool you when we move, So do you want to drop out now?

Emma: Yeah! Only becuase the people are not nice to me and I will get to stay at home all day with you and Ella.

Chandler: We will call the school up on Monday and tell them you are dropping out.

Emma: What about school until we move?

Monica: We can homeschool you from Tuesday.

Chandler: Yeah, we will give you Monday off.

Emma: Okay, Thanks for giving me Monday off!

Monica: Its okay. Now your lessons will start at 9:00am first you will have Maths, English, Artwork and then Cookery.

Chandler: Wow planned it out already huh Mon.

Monica: You know I like to be organised.

Emma: I am guessing that we are doing Cookery last so we can eat the food we make for dinner.

Monica: Yes, Good guess.

Ella: Cookies!

Chandler: I will get you one sweetie!

Ella: NO, Make cookies.

Monica: Do you want to make them with me now Ella?

Ella: YEAH!

Emma: Can I help please?

Monica: Of course you can.

Chandler: Is it okay if I go over the hall to Joey's until dinner?

Monica: You don't need to ask my permission.

Emma: I think its sweet that he feels so insecure that he has to ask you if he is allowed out somewhere.

Monica: He doesn't have to ask, and yes you can go.

Chandler does his dance!

Chandler: Thanks sweetie, See you girls later.

Ella and Emma: Bye daddy!

Monica: See you soon.

Later on Chandler is at Joeys talking to him.

Joey: So you are really moving this time?

Chandler: Yes, Joey we told you we were.

Joey: Why, Is it becuase you don't want to live near me anymore? Am I too loud for you guys? Although you are loud!

Chandler: No your not too loud for us and we are not moving becuase we don't want to be near you, We need more space now that there is 4 of us in a 2 bedroom appartment. Hey we are not loud!

Joey: Oh Okay then. Yes you are, I have noticed its not as loud as it was before Emma moved in.

Chandler: No its not, We are quiet now ever since we had Ella actually.

Joey: Whatever dude! Least your getting some!

Chandler: You are not getting any, Wow what happened?

Joey: I dunno, I'm just not feeling it lately and I haven't had a date in a week.

Chandler: Really not even one small date?

Joey: No, I usually have like 9 dates a week but this week nothin'.

Chandler: Oh, thats new! Why haven't you been on a date?

Joey: Because Phoebe is always here and now she is starting to talk to my dates and tell them everything about me and it scares them off.

Chandler: She tells them the truth that after you sleep with them they won't get called back?

Joey: Yeah, I don't get why she is doing it.

Chandler: Maybe she likes you so she is scaring your dates becuase she wants to date you.

Joey: Wow, I think she likes me.

Chandler: Do you like her too?

Joey: Yeah, of course!

Chandler: More than a friend Joey?

Joey: I think so I don't really think of my friends like that you know.

Chandler: Well I never thought about Mon like that before you know we got together in London and stayed together.

Joey: Maybe I should get Phoebe drunk and sleep with her. Do you think it will work?

Chandler: I'm not sure Joey. Should I get Monica to see if she likes you?

Joey: Thats propably a better idea.

Chandler: Yeah, What you doing for dinner?

Joey: Take out!

Chandler: You can come over the hall with us if you want to!

Joey: Thanks Man!

Emma enters

Emma: Daddy its dinner time and Mom said there is lots left over if Joey wants to eat with us.

Chandler: Thats good becuase I just invited him.

Joey: Yes, Food I'm starving.

Emma: You are always starving or wanting to eat someting. Lets go before it gets cold.

Chandler: Yes lets.

Joey: Let me just leave a note for Pheebs.

Joey writes a note that says _"Pheebs gone across the hall to eat with Mon, Chandler and the kids. I will be back about 11:30pm."_

A few hours later Joey is comletely drunk, Monica and Chandler are drunk but not as much as Joey, They are all at Monica and Chandlers, The kids are asleep and Joey, Chandler and Monica are all being silly and joking around.

Joey: I wonder if Pheobe is home yet. Laughs

Chandler Laughing: She probably is you should go home and see.

Monica: Yes you should, We want to go to bed now.

Chandler: Yeah we do, go home and see Phoebe.

Joey: Okay guys bye. Stumbles to the door and shuts it goes into his and Phoebes appartment.

Phoebe: Joey is that you?

Joey: Why yes! Ello Pheebs.

Phoebe: Hey, Are you drunk?

Joey: Just a little but not too much.

Phoebe: Oh, okay!

Joey: Phoebe, I really like you.

Phoebe: Aww I really like you too Joey.

Joey leans in and kisses Phoebe on the lips neither pull away until desperate for breath.

Phoebe: Wow, I like you even more now!

Joey: I like you lots too, You wanna go into the bedroom?

Phoebe: Yes, Your room?

Joey: Okay.

They kiss again and both stumble into Joeys bedroom and shut the door we only see the door closed and occasionly hear a little giggling. The screen fades to black.

Next Chapter: First lessons.


	5. Lessons

This story is about Monica and Chandler, They have a baby who is 10 months old, they are very happily married. They still live in appartment 20 across the hall from Phoebe and Joey. Ross lives with Rachel in the appartment across the street, Rachel and Ross didn't break up and are now happily married, They don't have any children. Phoebe and Joey are not dating each other but Phoebe didn't want to live alone after her grandma died so Joey said she could live with him.

Chapter 5: First lessons.

Ross and Rachel are in their appartment eating breakfast for a change insted of going over to Monica and Chandlers.

Ross: I have work soon!

Rachel: I know, I am off today so I can meet you for lunch of you want.

Ross: That sounds nice, What are you planning on doing today?

Rachel: I was going shopping with Monica but now she is teaching Emma all day I'm not so I am going by myself then going to see Pheebs.

Ross: Sounds fun, I am working on the display in the musuem again.

Rachel: If you don't want to do that then say "sorry but I do not want to do this, Can I do something else maybe a little lesss boring please?"

Ross: No! My boss won't let me do that, I think he hates me.

Rachel: Why would he hate you?

Ross: My wife is hot and his is not, and he keeps giving me these looks as to say "I'm better than you or anyone else here."

Rachel: Okay then, I'm really hotter than his wife?

Ross: Of course, I wouldn't say it if is weren't true.

Rachel: Aww thats sweet, You are going to get some tonight I think.

Ross: Thats good, We need to keep practising.

Rachel: We sure do. I told Monica that we would watch Ella for her and Chandler on friday and saturday so they can have a romantic weekend together.

Ross: Thats cool, You could us a little pracise. What about Emma?

Rachel: Emma is staying at Phoebe's and you are on the rusty side a bit too.

Ross: No I'm not I have Ben!

Rachel: That desn't make you good with kids Ross.

Ross: Whatever _Looks at watch_ Wow, I should get going or I will be late.

Rachel: I will call you later then to arrange lunch.

Ross: Okay, Love you!

Rachel: Love you too, See you later.

_Ross exits the room and Rachel picks up a magazine and beings to read as the screen fades to black. _Joey and Phoebe are at the coffee house, Phoebe is sitting on the orange sofa and Joey is sitting beside her. They are talking and drinking coffee.

Joey: Do you want to carry on what we did before last week or just stay friends?

Phoebe: I would like to try out a relationship out with you. If thats okay with you!

Joey: Yes its fine with me. We might need to make up some rules of what we can and can't do with other people though.

Phoebe: Thats a good idea. We can't kiss other people or sleep with other people.

Joey: Thats going to be hard but I will try it just for you. No dates with others or telling the others for a while.

Phoebe: Yeah, I don't want them to know either just incase, and I'm not saying it will but if we break up I don't want everyone else to get involved.

Joey: Thats a good one. You can't share my food or Beers.

Phoebe: What thats crazy. Why?

Joey: JOEY DOESN'T SHARE FOOD!

Phoebe: But you said food and Beer.

Joey: Whatever, I don't like to share my food or drinks.

Phoebe: Okay! I need to go into work soon, So I am going to leave now.

Joey: Let me walk you to your work.

Phoebe: Aww Joey, Thats so nice of you to offer that.

Joey: Ready then?

Phoebe: Yes let me get my purse and I need to pay for coffee.

Joey: You get your purse, I will pay for the coffee.

Phoebe: Thats nice of you, _Phoebe picks up her purse and goes over to Joey at the counter._ ready?

Joey: Yes, Lets go!

_They exit the coffee house, We go to Monica and Chandlers appartment. Emma and Monica are sitting a the table doing what looks like English work._

Emma: But, The piece I don't understand is this. I get the rest of it.

Monica: All you need to do is put the comma's and punctuation in the right places. Let me write a sentace down and you put the punctuaiton in.

Emma: Okay, Sounds easy enough.

_Monica writes on the piece of paper " I am Emma i have a little sister ella who lives with me and my parents We live in a 2 bedroom apartment but soon we are moving to a bigger place i can not wait to mov as i get my new and own bedroom." Emma alters the sentace to say "I'm Emma, I live in a small appartment with my parents and little sister Ella. We will not be living in the appartment for much longer as Mom and Dad are buying a bigger place to live in."_

Monica: Thats good, Emma!

Emma: Do I have to do more English? I have done lots already.

Monica: Not today, We are going to cook in a few minutes for our cookery lesson of the day.

Emma: Cool, I will get my apron, wash my hands and tie my hair back. What are we making today?

Monica: I thought it would be nice to make your dad's favourite dinner, and maybe some brownies or a cake.

Emma: That sounds nice. Yum Macaroni and cheese with cutup hotdogs.

Monica: Yes, Lets get cooking because they will be home soon. After this lesson you are finished today and have no homework.

Emma: I don't need to have homework anyway becuase I am at home all day. What lessons do I have tomorrow?

Monica: I need to take Ella swimming so I guess you can come too for your first P.E lesson, then artwork, Science and cookery.

Emma: Cool, But I can't swim so that may be a problem for me.

Monica: Its okay I can teach you to swim, Its pretty basic anyway.

Emma: Okay thanks mom!

_Chandler enters the appartment with Ella in his ams a few minutes later, They all sit down to eat the dinner the screen slowly fades to black_


	6. Packing

This story is about Monica and Chandler, They have a baby who is 10 months old, they are very happily married. They still live in appartment 20 across the hall from Phoebe and Joey. Ross lives with Rachel in the appartment across the street, Rachel and Ross didn't break up and are now happily married, They don't have any children. Phoebe and Joey are not dating each other but Phoebe didn't want to live alone after her grandma died so Joey said she could live with him.

Chapter 6: Packing.

_Ross is at Monica and Chandlers apartment helping them to pack up some boxes ready for the move. Monica is in charge and telling everyone what to do and where to put things. They are only putting the things they don't really need into boxes as they won't be moving for a few more weeks. Chandler is packing up some of his, Monica an the kids clothing that they won't be wearing at this time of the year. Emma is listening to music in her bedroom away from everyone else, Ella is just sitting on the floor playing._

Monica: Chandler, Why are you packing our clothes away?

Chandler: I'm only packing away the winter clothes we need becuase it is summer so we don't need them yet.

Monica: Okay, Well keep packing no time for breaks and discussions.

Chandler: Sorry boss!

Monica: Hey, I'm only the boss in there. _Points to the bedroom and kitchen. _

Ross: Didn't need to know that about my sister thanks!

Chandler: Sorry dude!

Monica: Get back to work.

Ross: What are you getting Ella for her birthday?

Monica: I'm not telling you when she is in the room.

Chandler: We are getting her a play kitchen and some stuffed toys and some other things.

Ross: Hmmm, I am getting her some little toys and some clothes.

Monica: Thats nice of you Ross!

Chandler: No time for talk get packing Monica!

Monica: Everything we need packed is done now. Oh and Ross thanks for babysitting at the weekend we really needed the space to ourselfs.

Ross: Anything for my little sister.

Chandler: Did you and Rach get on okay with looking after her then?

Ross: Yes, It was good practice for us for when we have a baby.

Monica: Thats great! You wanna babysit again tomorrow night?

Ross: I will ask Rachel if she wants to.

Chandler: If not we can always ask Phoebe or Joey.

Monica: NO! Not Joey Tribbiani.

Ross: What is wrong with Joey babysitting?

Monica: Last time he babysat he tried to give Ella cookies and a load of peanuts.

Ross: Oh, You really should have told him not to give them to her.

Chandler: We did, He said he forgot!

Ross: Then write it down for him.

Monica: Could do!

Ross: Why don't you just get Emma to babysit?

Chandler: Becuase she is also a child and someone needs to look after he too.

Ross: You are to over portective of them.

Chandler: When you have two daughters come and tell me that again.

Monica: Looks like we are done here. No Ella don't make a mess down there.

Ella: Mama! Flowers!

Monica: They are pretty flowers. Lets take you for a nap-nap!

Ella: NO!

Chandler: Sweetie you need a nap so you don't get tired later.

_Monica picks up Ella and takes her into her bedroom, When she comes out Emma follows her asking questions._

Emma: Please mom can I go?

Monica: Let me talk to your dad about it.

Chandler: Talk to me about what?

Emma: There is this cool Christmas party going on around my friends house, Can I go?

Chandler: Christmas isn't for another 6 months ask me again closer to the date and I might consider it.

Emma: Oh! So I can't go?

Monica: Ask again closer to the date sweetie we might have a party for Christmas anyway so you can invite some friends over for that.

Emma: Fine I will just go back to having no friends and knowing no-one. _Walks to the door._

Chandler: Where are you going?

Emma: Out!

Monica: Out where?

Emma: Just out, Is that not allowed too?

Chandler: You can go out just tell us where you are going and make sure you have your phone.

Emma: I do and I am going to the park. Goodbye!

Monica: Be back by 5:30 please.

Emma: I will be. _Goes out the door._

_The scene fades and opens again at Ross and Rachels appartment. Ross enters with Ella in her pushchair, Rachel was watching T.V, But gets up to greet Ross and Ella._

Rachel: Hello sweetie! Hi Ella!

Ross: She is asleep, We are babysitting tonight apparently.

Rachel: Thats good, More practice for us then.

Ross: Yes! Thats why I offered.

Rachel: Did Mon and Chandler finish the packing that needs to be done?

Ross: Yes it was only some winter clothes and stuff.

Rachel: Thats good they got some of it done!

Ross: I think they need a break from the girls, Monica looks really tired.

Rachel: Does she? She missed a lot of work last week too!

Ross: I know! You don't think they are having problems do you?

Rachel: I'm sure they are not. I bet everything is fine with them.

Ross: Then why are they acting so strange?

Rachel: They are propably just stressed out with moving and having another child come to live with them and Ella's birthday is next month.

Ross: Yeah! I am a bit tired.

Rachel: Me too, Lets put Ella in the guest room and go and have a nap in our room.

Ross: Sounds like a plan!

_The screen slowly fades to black._


	7. Home sweet home

This story is about Monica and Chandler, They have a baby who is 10 months old, they are very happily married. They still live in appartment 20 across the hall from Phoebe and Joey. Ross lives with Rachel in the appartment across the street, Rachel and Ross didn't break up and are now happily married, They don't have any children. Phoebe and Joey are not dating each other but Phoebe didn't want to live alone after her grandma died so Joey said she could live with him.

Chapter 7: Home sweet home!

_About a month after Monica and Chandler have moved into their new house everything is going well, The house is about an hour away from the city so the gang don't hang out as much as they did before, but they atill speak on the phone every day. Scene opens in Emma's bedroom. The walls are painted purple with her nightstand next to her bed, The room is very neat it is clear that Emma is not messy in there. Emma is in the room painting her toe-nals and listening to music, Monica knocks on the door and enters the room._

Emma: Hi mom, What do you want to need or borrow?

Monica: What makes you think I want to borrow something?

Emma: Thats what you usually want when you come into my room.

Monica: Oh well nothing. I wanted to talk to you.

Emma: Go ahead, I'm listening.

Monica: Do you want to go shopping tomorrow with me?

Emma: Is Ella coming too?

Monica: No, Ella is going to grandpa and Grandma's.

Emma: Then, Yeah I would like to go shopping with you.

Monica: Great, You can buy an outfit for Ella's birthday party next week.

Emma: I guess I can, We can also have qualty Emma-Mom time too!

Monica: Yes we can sweetie. I better go check on dinner.

Emma: Okay, I will help you!

Monica: If you want, Aren't you nails wet still?

Emma: No this stuff dries with in 30 seconds.

Monica: Thats good, Where did you get that from?

Emma: That little drug store down the street.

Monica: I will have to go in there. What else do they have?

Emma: Candy bars, Hair accesories, bath salts and stuff like that really.

Monica: Sounds good, I will get Rachel a gift certificate from there for her birthday.

Emma: Thats not for ages yet.

Monica: I like to be organised.

Emma: So do I, Now I know where I get that from.

Monica: You have been living with us for like 2 mnths and you only just figiured that out?

Emma: No, I knew I got from somewhere just didn't think about where.

Monica: Alright then.

Emma: Oh, and when I was in the little drug store last time I saw dad in there. He was buying cigarettes.

Monica: Thanks for the information there Emma, He is in so much trouble.

Emma: Okay then. Shouldn't we go get dinner ready?

Monica: Yes.

_Monica and Emma leave Emma's bedroom and shut the door. Later that night it is just Monica in the Living room reading a magazine. Ella is aseep in her Nursery, Emma is in her bedroom and Chandler had to go back out to work he will be back soon. Chandlr sneaks into the room and stands behind Monica._

Monica: Wow, thats interesting.

Chandler: Who you talking to sweetie?

Monica: Don't do that.

Chandler: Sorry, _Goes around and sits on the sofa next to Monica_. It is just us tonight I'm guessing.

Monica: The girls are upstairs, I need to talk to you though!

Chandler: What about?

Monica: You are smoking again!

Chandler: WHAT! No I'm not.

Monica: Then why did Emma see you buying Cigarettes last week at the little drug store down the street.

Chandler: Okay I am, But I'm going through a lot at the moment.

Monica: So am I! I think Emma hates Ella!

Chandler: Why?

Monica: When Iasked her to go shopping tomorrow, she asked if Ella was going and when I said no she looked very happy and after that I said that Emma can get an outfit for Ella's birthday party next week she just was like oh okay then.

Chandler: I'm sure she loves her, Emma is at the age where she hates everything and everyone.

Monica: Are you sure?

Chandler: I'm positive sweetie.

Monica: Okay then, How was your day?

Chandler: Boring, I am glad that I'm home.

Monica: I'm glad you are home too.

Chandler: Really!

Monica: Yes! Did you like the dinner tonight?

Chandler: It was nice, Different from what you usually cook for us!

Monica: Was that good or bad?

Chandler: Definteley good I like to have a change once in a while.

Monica: Doesn't everyone!

Chandler: Yeah, I suppose so. You don't mean for everything do you?

Monica: Mmmmm nope! I am going to ask Emma about it tomorrow.

Chandler: If you have to dear!

Monica: I do have to.

_The scene closes and opens again we see Monica and Emma in the middle of a mall, With lots of bags of clothes and accessories of what they bought._

Emma: Where do you want to go next Mom?

Monica: How about we get some food then go and shop on the second floor.

Emma: Sounds good to me, What do you want to eat?

Monica: Italian sounds good to me.

Emma: Me too!

Monica: Yesterday when I asked you to come shopping with me, Why did you ask if Ella was coming?

Emma: I just wanted to know who was going with us.

Monica: Do you not like your sister or something?

Emma: Yes, I love her. It is jus sometimes she ruins things that we have planned.

Monica: What does she ruin Emma?

Emma: Well she ruined the last day we were supposed to have together so I ended up going with Aunt Rachel.

Monica: I can't help it if Ella gets sick and I have to stay at home with her. Are you upset becuase spend more time with Ella?

Emma: Yes I am. Why can't you spend more time with me?

Monica: She needs lots of attention becuse she is only a baby and you are older so I thought you would understand.

Emma: I do! I just want more time with you alone. To talk about stuff and hang out.

Monica: We can do that Emma, We are doing that now.

Emma: You don't even know what I like and what things interest me.

Monica: Then why don't you ever tell me you want time alone with me.

Emma: Because I always get interupted by Ella or something else.

Monica: I'm sorry that I don't spend much time with you, I will try to make more of an effort.

Emma: Thank you!

Monica: Although we do spend time together becuase I cook with you, I am your teacher you know.

Emma: I want time where you are not teaching me just where we are hanging out and doing what other mother and Daughters do.

Monica: I'm sorry, I am bad at this. I never have had a teenage daughter before.

Emma: God, I hope not. Can I ask you something?

Monica: Yes! What is it?

Emma: Are you and dad planning on having more kids?

Monica: Well, We are thinking about it but not until Ella is at least two. Why?

Emma: I was just wondering. Is that why you bought a house?

Monica: We bought a hose becuase dad got a raise and we could afford one at that moment in time. We didn't have much space in that appartment either since you moved in with us.

Emma: Oh! So you wasn't planning on me finding you then?

Monica: I knew that you would propably find me sooner or later I just didn't know that it would be when we already had a full house.

Emma: Alright then. When you do have more children will I end up sharing a bedroom with Ella?

Monica: No, I think you might have moved out by the time we need to have the kids sharing bedrooms anyway. Don't worry about it, It will be ages away and we do have a 5 bedroom house. There is like 2 rooms spare plus the spare room downstairs.

Emma: Okay then. I'm tired!

Monica: I am too. Should we start to finish shopping and head home now?

Emma: Yeah!

_Emma and Moncia finish their shopping and go home, Later on Chandler is in the family room with Monica and Emma who are sitting there loking through the things the bought on their day out shopping. Ella is staying at Jack and Judy's for the night._

Monica: Wow we spent so much money today.

Chandler: You mean you sprent so much of my money today.

Monica: Whatever Chandler.

Emma: Thanks for buying me all this cool stuff dad.

Chandler: Thats okay sweetie, My baby needs to be treated once in a while.

Emma: I'm not a baby dad. Who's is this?

Monica: Thats mine! Thanks.

Emma: Sorry! Must have picked up your bag.

Monica: It is fine. I think I hear the phone, can you answer it please Emma?

Emma: Of course. _Exits the room and the phone stops ringing becuase Emma has answered it._

Chandler: Did you talk to her about that thing with Ella?

Monica: Yes, She said she just wants to spend some time alone with me without Ella for once apparently.

Chandler: She spends everyday with you though.

Monica: Because Ella is in the house it is not us spending time alone.

Chandler: Alright then, Did you talk about much else?

Monica: She asked me why we moved and was it becuase we were having moe children and when that would be.

Chandler Wow, I should think not unti Ella is at least two.

Monica: That is what I said and also that we bought a house becuase it was the right tim for us and we had money to buy one.

Chandler: Yes thats true.

_Emma comes back into the room with the phone in her hand._

Emma: Mom am I allowed to stay over at Phoebe and Joeys please?

Monica: Yeah! Why not?

Chandler: Of course you can.

Monica: Can I speak to Phoebe please?

Emma: Yes! _into phone_. here is mom.

Monica: Hi Pheebs, Yes Emma is fine to stay over tonight.

Phoebe: Thats great, I haven't seen her in a while. Do you have Ella there too?

Monica: No she is at my parents tonight. Can you drive up here to collect Emma?

Phoebe: Yes! I will get a Cab and then we will go to Central Perk and then to mine.

Moncia: That sounds fair, We will see you in about an hour then.

Phoebe: Yes, See you then Mon.

_They hang up the phones and Emma goes out the room so she can pack her clothes for the night._

Monica: Look like it is just us tonight then.

Chandler: Mmmm yes it does.

Monica: Good, I boght something just for you and me to see today.

Chandler: Is what you bought in that bag that Emma thought was hers but it was actually yours?

Monica: Yes! I'm so glad she didn't look in the bag.

Chandler: Yes! I realised we haven't chrstened some pasrts of this house yet.

Monica: I KNOW! The kitchen, The kids bathroom, and Emma's bedroom.

Chandler: We should do that tonight after we are alone.

Monica: Uh huh! We need our alone time too.

Chandler: About once or twice a week should be fine for me.

Monica: We won't get rid of both the girls twice a week.

Chandler: No, We just do it when they are asleep.

Monica: Yeah, Could do as long as we don't wake them up.

Chandler: I know, We haven't so far though.

Monica: I suppose.

Emma enters and says that Phoebe is nearly there and she is going to wait for her at the ed of the street.

Monica: Okay sweetie.

Chandler: Have a nice time.

Monica: See you tomorrow.

Chandler: Don't forget to call us when you are with Phoebe okay.

Monica: When you want us to pick you up tomorrow just call okay?

Emma: Yes, Mom and dad I will. Love you both! Bye

Monica/Chandler: Bye, Love you!

_Monica and Chandler are left alone in their big empty house except from them and have the whole night to themselfs. The screen slowly fades to black as Monica and Chandler exit the room kissing._


	8. Party Time!

This story is about Monica and Chandler, They have a baby who is 10 months old, they are very happily married. They still live in appartment 20 across the hall from Phoebe and Joey. Ross lives with Rachel in the appartment across the street, Rachel and Ross didn't break up and are now happily married, They don't have any children. Phoebe and Joey are not dating each other but Phoebe didn't want to live alone after her grandma died so Joey said she could live with him.

Chapter 8: Party time!

Monica and Chandlers house, Everyone is there and Ross, Rachel, Chandler and Joey are putting up decorations, Monica and Phoebe are cooking food for Ella's party, Emma is cleaning the house and Ella and Ben are playing on the floor together. Chandler and Joey are in the Living room, Rachel and Ross are blowing up balloons in the playroom, so they can watch the kids too.

Emma: Dad you are doing that all wrong to how Mom wants it!

Chandler: I'm doing the best I can okay?

Emma: Try harder then, Your best is my worst.

Chandler: Then do it yourself.

_Chandler climbs down from the ladder and walks into the kitchen where Monica and Phoebe are._

Joey: You should be nicer to him.

Emma: I can't help it if he is doing it wrong, He needs to do things to how Mom wants them.

Joey: Why didn't you just leave him to do it?

Emma: I was doing the right thing, Mom would have told him he was doing it wrong anyway.

Joey: Well you could have left them to sort it out themselfs instead of messing things up.

Emma: Are you talking about this or everything?

Joey: Just this! Why do you think you messed everything up for them?

Emma: I kind of did, Mom obviously didn't want me in her life becuase she gave me up.

Joey: She had no choice, Your grandma made her.

Emma: Oh please, That is just her excuse.

Joey: No its not, She really did want you. Look it has nothing to do with me so just go talk to her.

Emma: Oh I will.

Emma walks into the Kitchen whrere Monica and Chandler are in there, They are talking in a slight whisper.

Chandler: I don't know what she will do.

Monica: Neither do I, We can't do anything about it now though.

Chandler: I know, Becuase she is living with us. We can't say sorry we don't want you can we?

Monica: No, I don't know what to do. What if she becomes Jealous of her again?

Chandler: Well there is two for her to be Jealous of now so she won't be so bad.

_Emma walks away at this point getting bored of the conversation._

Monica: I can't believe your couisn got Jealous of Ella last time she was here.

Chandler: I know, She always was jealous of me when we were younger.

Monica: Do you know why?

Chandler: Becuase I am an only child and she isn't.

Monica: Alright then.

_The oven timer goes off and the scene ends. Scene opens and everyone is at Monica and Chandlers including the whole gang, Jack and Judy and Nora with her new boyfriend Steve. Steve looks about 30 with Light blonde hair and green eyes, He is also quite tall and friendly to everyone._

Monica: Have you seen your couisn yet?

Chandler: Yes, She made a comment on having 2 kids and not knowing one of them until a few monhs ago.

Monica: Grrr, I only met her once and I hate her already.

Chandler: Welcome to my family babe.

Monica: Yeah, Thanks.

_Nora comes over to Monica and Chandler._

Nora: Hello, So what do you think of Steve?

Monica: He is nice.

Chandler: He is cool, but isn't he a little young for you?

Nora: No dear, He is 40!

Chandler: He looks really young for his age. You are still like 3 years older.

Monica: Chandler as long as he likes your mom, and she likes him they are okay together.

Nora: Thats right, Thank you Monica.

Monica: Thats okay! He is really good with the kids!

Chandler: Does he have any kids?

Nora: Yes he has 9 kids.

Chandler: I thought Mon and I had a lot!

Monica: We only have 2, Believe me we will have more.

Chandler: Really!

Nora: Chandler dear, Have you not met Monica before?

Chandler: No she is just a stranger who I married for no apparent reason.

Monica: Hahahaha! Thats not funny!

Chandler: I thought it was!

Nora: You think everything is funny.

_Steve comes over to the three!_

Steve: Hello, You must be Monica and Chandler!

Monica: I'm Monica Gellar-Bing.

Chandler: Chandler Bing

Steve: I have heard lots about you two.

Monica: All good we hope!

Steve: Yes, How old is your son?

Chandler: We don't have a son!

Monica: Ben is my brothers son, Our Nephew.

Steve: Oh right, How many kids do you have then?

Nora: They have two and apparently are having more soon.

Monica: Not until Ella is at least 2.

Steve: How old is your first one?

Chandler: Emma is nearly 14!

Steve: Wow you two both look good for your ages.

Monica: I'm only 29! Chandler is 30!

Chandler: Thanks for that Mon!

Steve: You have been together for a long time then.

Monica: Only like 4 years!

Steve: What happened to the other 10?

Chandler: We wasn't together when Monica had Emma!

Nora: Its vey complicated!

Monica: So Nora tells us that you have 9 children.

Steve: No only 8, There is Melissa who is 20, David who is 19, Wayne who is 17, Lauren who is 16, Katie who is 14, Mason who is 10, Jordan who is 7 and Jamie who is 4. They all live with their Mom and Step-father.

Chandler: Thay all have your ex-wife as their mom?

Steve: Thats right.

Monica: Wow, Quite a few there, I will never remember all that.

Steve: Don't worry they all look different, You will be fine when you see them all the time after Nora and I get married.

Nora: Yes! We are getting married in 6 months.

Monica: Congratualtions.

Chandler: Thats great.

_Monica's parents come and join them and Nora and Steve go over to see the others._

Moncia: Are you having a nice time Mom, Dad?

Jack: It is very good Monica.

Judy: Could be a little bit better, Your Happy birhtday banner is not straight.

Monica: Yes it is! I made sure Chandler put it up straight.

Chandler: She even made me use a ruler whilst I was putting it up.

Jack: We got Ella some little wind-up toys for her birthday!

Monica: Thats nice, I'm sure she will love them dad.

Judy: Yes! They are all different animals and shapes so she can learn whilst she plays.

Chandler: Thanks for that Judy!

Judy: Thats okay dear, Oh those balloons are about to fall down, I will put them back in place for you.

_Judy walks over to the balloons and straightens them out, Then sits on the sofa near Emma and starts to talk to her._

Jack: Ignore her Monica, Chandler I was talking to Steve before.

Chandler: Really! Did he say anything interesting?

Jack: Not really, Just that he has 8 kids!

Chandler: Yeah! That is loads.

Jack: Did you know when Monica was younger she wanted to have 10 kids?

Monica: No he didn't know that dad, It was just one of those things that I said once then apparently I said it all the time.

Chandler: Good, We are not having 10 kids.

Monica: Good.

Jack: I want at least 4 grandkids!

Chandler: Well you already have three. Nearly there Jack!

Jack: I want Three Granchildren off just You and Mon!

Monica: We can do that, Only need Two more.

Chandler: Yes, I can handle Two more. Handle is in my name so I am sure I can do it.

Jack: You have Handle in your name?

Monica: His first name dad.

Jack: Chandler, handler, handle. Oh! So it is.

Chandler: Yep!

Jack: I'm sure two more kids won't do much more harm.

Monica: Nope it won't.

_A few hours later after the party has died down and everyone has gone home, Monica and Chandler are lying in bed talking about their future._

Monica: Did you think that was strange having the kids conversation with my dad there?

Chandler: Yes, Why don't we have it now?

Monica: Okay, I want at least 3 more kids.

Chandler: Really, I want 4 more!

Monica: Four, I thought you would only want like one more.

Chandler: Nope, Four.

Monica: Okay then, We can have four more.

Chandler: Yeah! How about the next one we start trying for now?

Monica: You said you didn't want another one until Ella is at least Two.

Chandler: By the time you get pregnant and You have the baby it will be about Two years.

Monica: Alright then, But tomorrow I am very tired now.

Chandler: Okay baby, Lets go to sleep now!

Monica: NIght night. Love you!

Chandler: Love you too!

_Monica turns the lamp off and the screen fades to black when the lamp is turned off._


	9. come home soon

This story is about Monica and Chandler, They have a baby who is 10 months old, they are very happily married. They still live in appartment 20 across the hall from Phoebe and Joey. Ross lives with Rachel in the appartment across the street, Rachel and Ross didn't break up and are now happily married, They don't have any children, Ross has Ben but he doesn't see him a lot. Phoebe and Joey are not dating each other but Phoebe didn't want to live alone after her grandma died so Joey said she could live with him.

Chapter 9: come home soon!

_Monica and Chandlers house, Everyone is there accept from Joey who none of the gang have seen for a few days. Monica, Chandler and Rachel are sitting on the sofa, Ross and Phoebe are sitting in armchairs with the coffee table in the middle of them all. Ben is upstairs in the Game Room playing on the games consels inside there, Ella is sleeping on the floor in the living room with a pilloe under her had and a massive blanket surrounding her._

Monica: Has anyone seen Joey in the last few days?

Others: Various nope, no, Not since last week.

Monica: I would have thought you had seen him Pheebs!

Phoebe: Why would I have seen him?

Chandler: You live with him!

Phoebe: Oh yeah! My pshycic said the other day that one of m friends has gone away for a few weeks so that he or she can find their destiny.

Ross: Maybe he hs just been busy so no-one has seen him.

Phoebe: I don't know, My pshycic is right about most things.

Rachel: What things is she mostly right at?

Phoebe: She said that my grandma would die and after I would move in with my best friend.

Chandler/Monica/Rachel: Joey is your best friend!

Phoebe: One of my five best friends yes! She also said that I am going to meet the man of my dreams with in the next few weeks, although she dd say that I already know him and he is coming back from a trip.

Monica: Maybe it's Joey!

Rachel: No, I don't think it will be.

Phoebe: I don't either.

Chandler: Interesting, I think if Joey changed and wasn't so much of a womaniser then you could be good together, but that won't happen.

Ross: Joey would never give that up, Joey is just Joey the guy that most women know.

Monica: Has anyone even tried to call him to see if he is okay?

Chandler: I tried but no-one picked up.

Phoebe: I will call him when I get home.

_A few hours later Everyone has eaten the dinner that Emma made and they have all gone back to their houses. Emma, Monica and Chandler are talking and watching tv during their daily hour of family time._

Emma: Did you find out where Joey is?

Monica: No, we didn't unfortunatly.

Chandler: Phoebe is trying to call him later, I'm sure he is fine though.

Emma: He probaply had to go away for a movie at last minute and didn't get any time to tell anyone about it.

Monica: Yeah! He will tell us everything as soon as he comes back home. How much food was there spare Emma?

Emma: Ummm, maybe 2 or 3 portions of everything.

Monica: I am going to freeze it then we can eat it whenever we feel like it.

Chandler: Good idea there Mon.

Emma: What did Ben do whilst he was here?

Monica: I think he was playing on the games in the game room.

Chandler: I hope he didn't beat my highscore on Ms Pac-man.

Monica: Chandler grow up its only a game.

Emma: Oh please you are hoping that he doesn't beat you best score on Mario Brothers, Which he did by the way.

Monica: What he beat my score. How was that even possible?

Emma: Easy by the way he was playing it.

Chandler: Alrighty then, Emma why don't you go any try to beat the score.

Emma: Okay then.

Monica: I am going to check on Ella. Then go to sleep becuase I am tired and it has been a long day.

Chandler: Oky, I am going to try calling Joey again then I will be right up.

_Monica and Emma go upstairs and Chandler dials the phone to Joeys number the answer message says "Hi this is Joey Tirbbiani I can't come to my phone now leave a message I will get back to you as soon as possible. Oh and Girls How you doin'." Chandler decideds not to leave a message and just leaves it He is sure Joey will call back when he can._ _Chandler goes towards the stairs and shuts the living room door on the way out, the screen slowly fades to black._


	10. A message for you!

This story is about Monica and Chandler, They have a baby who is 10 months old, they are very happily married. They still live in appartment 20 across the hall from Phoebe and Joey. Ross lives with Rachel in the appartment across the street, Rachel and Ross didn't break up and are now happily married, They don't have any children, Ross has Ben but he doesn't see him a lot. Phoebe and Joey are not dating each other but Phoebe didn't want to live alone after her grandma died so Joey said she could live with him.

Chapter 9: A message for you!

Monica and Chandlers house, Only Monica is there becuase Emma is round a friend's house, Ella is at Monica's parents house and Chandler is on his way home from work. Monica is in the bathroom enjoying a nice relaxing bath, The phone rings and someone leaves an answer message, Monica realises that it is Joey and finishes her bath as soon as possible so that she can hear the message and call Joey back. Monica gets out the bath, dries herself and gets dressed into her P.J's and presses the button on the answer machine to hear the message and Joey's voice is heard.

Joey: Hey Mon and Chandler, I am just letting you know that I am fine and not to worry about me becuase I am just in L.A doing some work, Everything is good over here and I should be back with in a month at the most. Tell everyone that I am fine and everything is going well with the movie, I'm sorry that I have worried you all if I have worried you Sorry I went away without telling anyone its just that this movie was last minute and I had to leave straight away, Listen I need to go now but I will call you again tomorrow see you soon, Bye bye!

Monica: Well at least he is okay! _Chandler comes into the room._

Chandler: At least who is okay sweetie?

Monica: Chandler! Don't do that.

Chandler: Sorry sweetie! Who was the message from?

Monica: Oh, Just Joey saying that he is fine and he is sorry that he didn't tell us but he had to go over to L.A for some urgent work and he will be back within a month.

Chandler: Thats good, at least we know he is safe and everything.

Monica: Yeah, I made us dinner!

Chandler: What did you make?

Monica: Your favourite Mac and Cheese with cut up Hotdogs!

Chandler: Yay! _Jumps up and down and then stops at the look that Monica was giving him, Follows Monica into the Kitchen. _This looks great Mon! Where are the kids?

Monica: Emma is staying over a friends for the night and Ella is at my parents, So we are all alone!

Chandler: Yeah, Thats good! We need a little alone time once in a while.

Monica: Yeah we really do need a night away from the kids.

Chandler: What do you have planned?

Monica: Its a surprise for you!

Chandler: Okay well after we have eaten I am going to take a shower!

Monica: Sounds good. Can I join you?

Chandler: You can join me anytime babe, You know that!

Monica: Good, Did you have fun at work today?

Chandler: It was okay, Work is work really.

Monica: Don't you like it anymore?

Chandler: No I love it, Sometimes it can be boring though.

Monica: Why can it be boring sometimes?

Chandler: Well sometimes it can be boring because there is nothing to write about, and I get lonely at the office all by myself without you there.

Monica: Awww, I miss you too most days. I don't see why you can't just do your writing from here most days.

Chandler: Hmmm, I never thought of it, I could do.

Monica: Lets talk about it later!

Chandler: Yeah! Shall we go for a shower?

Monica: Of course, Let me put these into the dishwasher first.

_The next day and Ross and Rachel are at Monica and Chandler's with Ben, The adults are in the Living room with Emma talking and Ella and Ben are napping im Ella's room although Ben is playing more than napping._

Rachel: Has anyone heard from Joey yet?

Monica: He left a message on our answer machine yesterday.

Ross: Really, What did he say?

Chandler: He said that he is sorry he had to go away so quickly but he needed the job and had to go over to L.A last minute to film this movie and he is sorry if he worried any of us.

Emma: Well at least he called as said that he is okay!

Monica: Yeah, oh and he willl be back within a month.

Ross: Thats good!

Rachel: Did he even take any of his stuff with him?

Chandler: Nope, he wants us to ship over his playboy magazines!

Monica: Really!

Rachel: Oh my god, He must of had to go reallt urgently if he didn't take those with him.

Ross: Thats just what I was thinking!

Monica: I have a question, If any of you had to go away to an island and you can only take three things, What would you take?

Chandler: I would take, My family, a pen and note pad and a knicks sweater.

Ross: Thats good I will take, my fossils, dinosaur bones and family.

Rachel: Thats sweet, I would take my friends, my family and clothes shops.

Emma: I will take, Cleaning cloths, family and friends.

Monica: That nice, I will take, Cleaning stuff, my family and cooking supplies.

Rachel: What a surprise that You need to have cleaning supplies and cooking things.

Chandler: You should know her by now.

Ross: At least you didn't have to live with it for 16 years like I did.

Chandler: No but I have to live with it for the rest of my life.

Monica: Hey! I have to live with your stupid jokes all the time.

Chandler: But thats different Mon!

Monica: How is it different exactly?

Chandler: Ummmmmm, I don't know!

Emma: Thats because its not dad!

Chandler: Shhhhhh!

Rachel: Are we staying for dinner too?

Monica: If you want, Emma is cooking tonight though!

Ross: Thats good, Gives you a break Mon!

Chandler: We take it in turns to cook the dinner.

Rachel: Thats a good idea, Why don't I ever get to cook?

Ross: Becuase you can't cook anything!

Emma: She isn't that bad at cooking.

Monica: If you say so!

Rachel: I have been taking cooking lessons lately!

Chandler: Have you poisioned anyone yet?

Rachel: No! I actually haven't.

Emma: Thats a good start.

Monica: Yeah it really is!

Chandler: Maybe she can cook for us one time!

Ross: She isn't doing that well in her cooking classes.

Rachel: Hey, I am top of my class at the moment actually.

Monica: Wow, thats good!

Rachel: I think so!

Emma: I should start cooking dinner soon.

Monica: Yeah, it is getting a little late.

_A few hours later everyone has eaten the food that Emma made and they have gone home, It is late and everyone is in bed, Chandler and Monica are just talking quietly between themselfs and the screen fades to black._


	11. epilouge

This story is about Monica and Chandler, They have a baby who is 10 months old, they are very happily married. They still live in appartment 20 across the hall from Phoebe and Joey. Ross lives with Rachel in the appartment across the street, Rachel and Ross didn't break up and are now happily married, They don't have any children, Ross has Ben but he doesn't see him a lot. Phoebe and Joey are not dating each other but Phoebe didn't want to live alone after her grandma died so Joey said she could live with him.

Chapter 11: Epilogue.

_4 Weeks later._

Joey came back to New York safely, with a woman who he was in the movie with and they fell in love and are now together living in Joeys appartment, The movie turned out to be very good and it had mostly all good reviews from critics and it was Joey's big break. Phoebe ggot her own plave because she didn't want to feel like she was a third wheel whilst living at Joey's place, Phoebe is now a living in her own appartment which used to be Monica and Chandler's across the hall from Joey, the gang still hang out there a lot and at Central perk. Monica and Chandler were still getting on well with Emma and Ella is getting on well with her talking and walking now. Chandler is still writing and is now writing from home so he has more time with his family, Monica is still working as head Chef at Javu, she gets on well working there and is trying to open up her own resturant but cannot find anywhere to open one up becuase there is no space in the city. Rachel is working at Ralph Lauren and is loves that she works in the womens department of choosing clothes out for the stores because she loves fashion, she also gets a 50% discount so loves to shop in the store too, Her and Ross live in their appartment and often have Ben over to visit them. Ross is working at the University still but has recently got promoted so that he now teaches, 5 different classes a week. Emma is still getting home-schooled by Monica and is getting really good at cooking and cleans a lot, she has a few friends but not too many and isn't out all the time like all other teenagers.

_2 Years later._

Joey recentley proposed to Karen (His girlfriend from the movie) and they are now engaged and planning the wedding, Monica is doing everyti=hing she can to try and help plan but they don't want her help so let her down gently. Joey has done lots of commersials and T.V shows ever since he got his big break, he has also been in a few movies but would rather be a T.V star not movie star, Joey and Karen live in Joeys old appartment together but they are thinking of moving a little further out of the city a final decision has not been made yet. Phoebe met a man called Mike a year ago and they have been getting along well, They now live together across the hall from Joey and Karen. Phoebe still massages people for her job but also is a part-time Nurse and helps out sometimes doing charity work, Mike is a Lawyer and plays piano and sometimes the keyboard in Central Perk with Phoebe whilst she plays the guitar and they both sing together. Monica finally opened her own resturant and she loves it, she doesn't work in there much but when she does she cleans all the time. Emma is now 16 and is working part-time at Monica's resturant cleaning and sometimes cooking. Emma is still being home-schooled but sometimes by Chandler. Chandler is still writing books, he has published 3 books now and is in the middle of writing a kids book. Chandler and Monica have had 2 children since the last chapter, 10 month old twins Jenna and Jake. They go to the beach a lot and have a holiday home near the the beach, they often go with Ross, Rachel and their son and Ben. Rachel is now head of women and Childrens departments in Ralph Lauren, Rachel is often found out shopping, at the beach, hanging out with her friends or spending quality time with her family. Ross is still working at the university but is now Head of department, he is always talking about fossils and dinosaurs still, and he trying to get his Nephew Jake into them too but Chandler is trying not to let Ross keep talking about them when Jake, Jenna and Ella are around becuase he doesn't want his children talking about dinosaurs all the time. Ross says that eventhough Jenna and Jake are only 10 months old he needs to get them into dinosaurs quick becuase soon no-one will be interested in them. Ross and Rachel have a son called Luke who is 1 year old and they often have Ben over to their house too!

_AN: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed some of this fanfic._


End file.
